digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roleplay: The Lost Stones
This is the 1st rp in the whole of the time I've known Digifanon! It is about the story of the digivolution stones, legendary stones that caused digivolution. Enjoy! Characters Main Protagonists Lewis Nickel+Agumon (the heroes of the group. Their digivolution stones have a red flame.)- Lore Andy Silver+Gabumon (the rivals to the heroes. Their digivolution stones have a light blue snowflake.)- Lore Sola Marigold+Biyomon (Two very good friends. Their digivolution stones have an orange feather)- 1LL Kai Tasuke+Hawkmon (Old aquantinces of Lewis. Their Digivolutions stones have a bright blue lightning bolt) Aria Truffle+Floramon (The bait and damsel-in-distress. Their digivolution stones have a green flower)- Lore Aen Goldenrod+Impmon (The overachiever and plan maker. Their Digivolution stones have a purple jet of smoke) - Intrudge Jack Sargent+Penguinmon (A duo with a penchant for theatricality and drama Their Digivolution stones have a bondi blue shell)-Ultra Sarah Leo & Tori Leo+PawnChessmon (B&W) (Twin girls that are almost opposites. Their Digivolution stones have a black sword and a white shield)-Lore Zack Eiffel+Lunamon (A once evil boy and he is half-French. Has a digivolution stone with a white crescent moon)- Lore Mia/Tia Feros+DemidevimonPhantos/GomamonAquos (Best friends with Rhyming names. Their Digivolution stones have a light blue circle and a purple water droplet) - 1LL Supporting Protagonists Laura - A Calumon that doesn't like to talk about her past. Nothing else is known. -1LL Gary Robinson-Monitoromon: Willing to aide whoever needs their assistance and good at retrieving information.-Ultra Jay Pierce+Turuiemon (A duo who patrol the Digital World looking to eradicate evil. Their stones are light purple and have two crossed blades)-Ultra Antagonists Grimmon (A demented Digimon who wants to delete all the others. His digivolution stones have a gray scythe.)- Anyone Pyro the Impmon (Not much to say about him) - 1LL Cale+Demidevimon (Two lost souls) - Intrudge Bart+Sunmon (Sunmon is still an In-Training Digimon. Still pretty strong. Digivolutions stones have brown sun) - 1LL Neutral Parties Shinji Makura and Darcmon - Shinji and his partner Digimon serve a neutral point in this story, having their own agendas. Mika and Patamon - They don't really do much. - SorrowstarSC or 1LL (We're siblings) Scaledramon - Random Digi.--Intrudge Loki and Mercurymon - Two Legends, one as a Tamer and one as part of the Olympus 12. They both help and attack the heroes. - Lore Rules *NO godmodding *NO trolling *NO vandalism in general *ABSOLUTELY NO sexual activity (flirting and kissing allowed) *No straying off the subject Roleplaying Begin! sound of a door closing and several footsteps and a computer being turned on is heard and a light is emitted from a computer Lewis: Alright now. Let's just click on this file thingy and something might happen! *clicks on "Digital World"* portal appears Everyone: Ah!!!!! gets sucked into the portal Kai: Oof! >< Aria: Owie! Andy: Ouch! Guys, where are we? Sarah: Dunno. Tori: Ditto. Sarah: Stop copying me! Tori: I was AGREEING, not COPYING! Lewis: Guys, let's take a look around first.....and you two, stop fighting. Sola: I agree. Kai: Nods Jack: Well, this is a strange predicament, innit? Here in an instant, gone in a flash! What does it mean? What does it mean? Tee hee! I'm so clever! Mika: ................ Jack: Oh, I'm sorry, I can get a little carried away some times, drama is in my blood! Kai: Right.... >_> This place is strange... Agumon: *walks in front of them* Hey! what Digimon might you be? Lewis: O_o *blinks twice* AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Kai: Digimon? We're not Digimon, whatever those are. Jack: Oooh, nice special effects! You guys look so real! Hawkmon: overhead Well, to us, we ARE real! Jack: Wait...Agumon...That's a little too good to be synthetic...Gah! Hawkmon: on Kai's head See what I mean? Kai: 0_0 AHHH GET IT OFF ME!!!!! around trying to get Hawkmon off Jack: Well...this is...strange...even for me. Penguinmon: Really? This is all pretty normal for us. Jack:... Biyomon: at Sola Sola: at Biyomon Laura: up to them What is this, Staring Contest Championship? Sola: at Laura OOOOOOOHHHH SO CUTE! the Calumon in a hug Laura: 0_0 LEGGO! Jack: Maybe you should put the bunny thing down? Sola: Laura Laura: Oof! at Jack WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Jack: Gah! Sorry, I just thought you sorta looked like a bunny...sorta... Laura: up to him, her casted foot making her wobble a bit Well don't call me that again! The last person who did didn't feel well after that! Jack:...And...who was that? ???: It was me, idiots! Impmon is sitting in a tree Laura: That's Pyro. Pyro: a Bada Boom at Laura's feet, but she dodges nimbly Lewis: Stop it guys! Your scaring me! Agumon: So, you're all humans? Lewis: Yes. Yes we are. Agumon: My friend once met a human, and then he digivolved! Lewis: Did you just make an epic reference to "Data Squad"? Andy: Yes. Yes he did. Jack: Guh-Wha-? Pyro: Hmph. Penguinmon: Wow, real Humans! You guys sure are strange... Pyro: More like complete idiots! a Bada Boom at Penguinmon Laura: Be quiet, Pyro! Penguinmon: Hey! Watch it twerp! Ice Prism at Impmon Pyro: Bada Boom and melts it Penguinmon: Grrr! Slide Attackv Pyro: Dodges I don't need to be wasting my time with you morons! off Penguinmon: Grrr! I coulda taken him! Jack: Sure you could buddy. Laura: Doubt it. He's the one that broke my foot- I've said enough. I dunno if I can trust you humans. Hawkmon: on Jack's head Jack:...Uh...Why is there a giant bird on my head? Hawkmon: Actually, compared to most of my species, I'm small for my age. Jack: Ok then, what is a slightly smaller than normal but still quite large bird doing on my head? Hawkmon: off Jack's head before he finishes the question What bird on your head? hystericvally Laura: eyes Jack: Uh...ok then, problem solved! Well, one problem anyway. Biyomon: ...... Jack: Well, is there any way to get back at all? Penguinmon: Why would you want to? Mika: We wanna get back home! Penguinmon: But you can't leave yet! Jack: Ah, but if we were not to leave, then we would not be where we were, and if we were not where we were, then we'd have no bussiness being here, savvy? Penguinmon:...What? Kai: Glad I'm not a robot. Blinks I hate logical paradoxes. Jack: But who's to say we're not robots? Who's to say that we're not all robots and don't really know it? For all we know, we could be the robots, and these little creatures could be the masters...of sorts... Penguinmon: Cut that out! Mika: Please. Jack Sigh. No one appreciates drama anymore. Tia: at Gomamon And just what are you? Gomamon: I'm Gomamon! Mia: Cute! Demidevimon DemidevimonPhantos: -.-" Mia: Oh, you're cute too! ^^" Jack: Bats are cute now? Phantos: Hmph! Jack: I just uspet another one of you, didn't I? Phantos: Ya darn right I'm upset! Don't ya humans have manners?! Penguinmon: Evidently not this one. Jack: Hey! Lewis: Let's focus on that later, because I see a stone with a weird mark on it. Like, a black sword and a white shield..... *examines the stone* Tori: Ooh! Can I see it? Sarah: Hey, let me see it! PawnChessmon appear Both PawnChessmon: Hey there, guys! Who are those two-Woah! *go through a Digivolution sequence* KnightChessmon (W): Woah... um, what happened? KnightChessmon (B): Ditto.... Jack: Um...what am I seeing here. Penguinmon: Hey look! There's some more over here! Jack: I feel weirdly drawn to this one up a blue stone with shell on it. Penguinmon: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Digivolves Ebidramon! Jack: Wow! Giant lobster! Giant lobster! Sola: Hmm? up a orange one with a feather on it Biyomon: 0_0 Digivolves Birdramon! Sola: 0_0 Giant brid!!!! Jack: Eep! What's going on?! Laura: ........ Birdramon: This is weird... Yet fun! Ebidramon: So...much...power! Jack: Uh, ok there big guy, try not to get carried away, m'kay? So, uh, what happened, exactly? Laura: Hm? They digivolved! Jack: And, uh...what is that, exactly? You do know, right? Laura: Digivolution is when one Digimon rises up to the next stage. Say it was a Digimon that just hatched, that would be an In-Training Digimon. If it were to Digivolve, it would be a Rookie Digimon. chain of Digivolution happens Lewis: Alright, now that that's settled.... aha! GeoGreymon: Aw man! Degenerates Andy: Um... what did he just do? Kai: ? Jack: Well...that was strange... Phantos: You're telling me! Jack: Oh good, the uh...not-bat agrees with me... Phantos: >_> Jack: Uh, right, sorry...Phantos, right? Phantos: Nods Jack: Ok then, that's good...now, about these stones... Laura: What about them? And don't you humans think you can ask me every single question you have just because I know alot. Jack: Sorry, but don't you think these raise a lot of questions? How they got here, who or what made them and why they have these powers? Anyone else inerested in finding out? Lewis: Yup! Andy: Same here... Tori: Ditto. Sarah: Mmm-hmm. Aria: Absolutely! Jack: Perfect! As raiser of the question, I nominate myself for leader, any objections? No? Perfe-! Ebidramon: No. Jack: But I- Eidramon: Absolutley not. Jack: Aw... Mika: -.- Jack: I found this rockin' pair of goggles though over on that table, anyone want them? Kai: Goggles? Cool! I'll take them! Hawkmon: 0_0 Jack: Alright, here goggles. Kai: Goggles on just above is forehead Hawkmon: Oh boy... Another refrence.... 0_0 Jack: Heh, quite the aviator, no? Hawkmon: ^^ on Kai's head Jack: And now you have your wings snickers. Kai: Well, you're not really Mr.Eskimo yourself, are you? Laura: eyes Jack: Mr. Es-What? Kai: Eskimo. They live in polar regions. to Eidramon And he was a Penguin before he digivolved. Jack: oh...I knew that! Penguinmon: snickers Birdramon: back to Biyomon Kai: Anyway.... Blinks Now what? Jack: Well, I guess we leave this room for th big wide open world beyond...assuming there is one...there is a world out there, right? Penguinmon: Oh of course! Rivers and oceans and forests and cliffs! You name it! Laura: Duh! If this was the only spot in the world, we'd all be buried in Digimon! Jack: Well, just how many of you are there exactly? Laura: Too many to count. >.> Jack: Hmmm...So, what are we waiting for, let's go! Uh...you go first to Kai. Kai: Huh? No! You go! to Hawkmon Hawkmon: No Kai, after you! Kai: No you! Hawkmon: You! a few minutes Laura: If you really need a guide around, I'll show you! Gosh! Jack: Perfect!...You go first to Laura. Laura: then jumps into the tree branches Let's go. Kai: 0_0 Wait up! into the forest after her Hawkmon: Sir Kai, wait! after Kai Jack: Sir Kai? Hey guys! wait for us! Penguinmon: Yeah! Don't leave us behind! follows Laura till they get to a clearing Laura: Freeze. I'm sensing another Digimon. Can;t tell if it's heading to us or not. around Jack: This could be bad...should we Digivolve? Laura:.......... It's only an In-Training. !!! knocked down from the tree by a blast of fire A very strong In-Training... ???: Ha! What's the matter? 'Fraid of a little flame? JaCK: Who are you?! Penguinmon: Yeah! Show yourself twerp! another tree, a boy and a Sunmon appear Sunmon: Poor kids! They don't know our names! Lemme tell you with this! a jet of flames at Jack and Penguinmon ???: The name's Bart! And that's Sunmon! Jack: Whoa! back Penguinmon Watch it! back, fires Ice Prism Sunmon: another blast Bart: Smirks Penguinmon: Urk! hit Why you little-! Ice Prism Sunmon: back oof! another blast, straight at Mika Mika: Eek! Phantos: the hit Stupid In-Training! Sunmon: URRG! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!? Phantos: Hmph. Jack: Huh, big ego for such a small 'Mon! Bart: up a stone with a brown Sun Sunmon: is now Coronamon Coronamon: you said we weren't gonna use it! Bart: I lied! Now go beat that stupid bat! Jack: Get that stone away from him! Penguinmon: On it! Ice Prism at Bart Bart: down from the tree Come on! I bet you can do better than that! Coronamon: Petite Prominence! body is engulfed in flames, dashes to Penguinmon Penguinmon: oh yeah? Slide Attack Coronamon: flames extinguish, then blasts flame from her forehead Phantos: Ahh! Watch out! That's the Corona Flame attack!!!! Penguinmon: hit Yelp! around, smoking Bart: Finish it! Coronamon: CoroKnuckle! in on fire, charges at Penguinmon ???: Ninja Fist! Phantos: ? Kai: Huh? Laura: ..... ???: Figure leaps in front of Penguinmon, punching the ground and creating shockwave, turns to face Coronamon Pardner, you might want to think real careful before you make a move. Coronamon: Hmph. exstinguishes Bart: Huh? I SAID FINISH OFF THAT STUPID PEGUIN CORONAMON!!!! Coronamon: No. You made me digivolve when I didn't want to. You lied. Bart: ARRRGGGH! Coronamon: back to Sunmon, then dashes back to Bart ???: Smirks Smart move off cloak to reveal Turuiemon Bart: EEEEERRRAAAAAAHHH!!!! FINE! I'M GOING! I WON'T FORGET THIS THOUGH!!! up Sunmon and runs off Kai: Blinks Turuiemon: to group You ok? Penguinmon: himself up Ouch... Laura: Fine. Hawkmon: Just why did Bart and Sunmon attack us? And why does he have a stone? Jack: Good question, I wonder if- ???: over Hey! Turuiemon! There you are, did you find the trouble? Turuiemon: I did, but they fled. ??/: others Oh, hey, I see there are others like us. Hi, my name's Jay. Jack: I'm Jack, this is Penguinmon. Penguinmon: Hi!